Un mage noir derrière la tete
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Quirrel revient d'Albanie, un mage noir derrière la tête. Pourquoi en est-il ainsi, pourquoi sa tête et non une autre ? Dis-moi, mon cher Quirrinus, ne trouves-tu pas qu'un turban t'irais bien ? Ne trouve tu pas bon d'être en vie, d'être protéger, de me protéger ? Choisis ton camp, Quirrinus. Ou tu es avec moi, ou tu peux dire tes adieux.


J'étais en voyage. Je marchais, dans les bois de l'Albanie, cherchant quelques créatures magiques sur lesquelles pratiquer ces nouveaux sortilèges, que j'avais appris récemment. Je souhaitais les excercer, avant de pouvoir les pratiquer dans la vraie vie, en guise d'autodéfense.

"Ah, je vois que tu t'appelles Quirinus. Un adepte de magie noire, si je comprends bien..."

Je me pinçai les lèvres, ne sachant que trop quoi répondre. Son ton était glacé, un peu comme l'hiver qui régnait en ces lieux. Il n'avait pas tort, bien que je ne l'aie jamais pratiqué de mes mains. Mon intérêt pour cette magie n'était que théorique, car jamais je n'oserais faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Certes, cela m'intéressait autrefois, pour me donner les moyens de me venger contre tous ceux qui m'avaient intimidé, lors de ma jeunesse, à Poudlard. Mais je ne les avais jamais revu. Triste histoire.

- O-oui, répondis-je, la tête basse.

"Ah..."

Je commençai à m'arracher les ongles, trouvant cette créature bien plus horrible que tout ce que j'avais rencontré jusqu'ici. J'étais nerveux, beaucoup plus qu'à mon habitude. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi, et je n'osai pas fuir, de peur qu'il fasse tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour me rattraper.

" Approche de cet arbre, s'il-te-plaît"

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda, ne me posant aucune question. J'approchai de cet arbre, me doutant que quelque chose allait arriver. Puis, ce fut le vide. J'aurais juré qu'on aurait arraché mon âme, puis saccagé. C'était comme si j'étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre. L'arrière de mon crâne me démangeait, alors je le grattai, machinalement.

"Non, imbécile ! C'est moi qui suis derrière ta tête, ne te gratte pas !"

J'arrêtai mon mouvement d'un coup sec. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. J'avais quelqu'un derrière ma tête. Et pas n'importe qui. D'après ce que je compris, c'était Lord Voldemort. Le mage noir qui avait tout anéanti, il y avait dix ans de cela. Je tentai de reprendre mes esprits. Moi, le pauvre Quirinus Quirrel, j'avais désormais un mage noir derrière la tête. Alors pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais le crâne dégarni que nécéssairement, il pouvait s'y loger. Du moins, je crois.

" Écoute-moi bien, Quirinus. Désormais, tu feras tout ce que je désire. Je suis ton maître, à présent. Tu devras m'obéir. Dis-moi ... N'as-tu donc jamais pensé à quel point un turban t'irais bien ?"

- Un turban ? Maître ...

" Oui Quirinus. Un turban. Rempli d'ail, pour éloigner les vampires. Ainsi, je serai caché, et personne ne t'approchera. Alors ... ? "

- Un turban. Rempli d'ail. Oui maître.

Il était vrai que je craignais les vampires. Mais ce que je craignais aussi, c'était le mensonge. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de cacher ce mage derrière ma tête, mais en même temps, en avais-je vraiment le choix ? Je risquais la mort, si on apprenait ce que je cachais. J'acceptai donc, décidant de me taire, et d'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. Je ne le décevrai pas. Je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir. Alors je ferai ce qu'il me demanderait.

Mais un jour, je finis par me lasser, de tout ça. Un jour, je finis par me lasser de ne jamais agir pour moi-même, par moi-même. Je ne voulais plus rien savoir de tuer des licornes, pour le nourrir. Je ne voulais plus rien savoir de cette vie maudite, et de cette pierre philosophale, dont je devais tant m'emparer. J'avais tout essayé. Faire entrer des trolls, faire parler le demi-géant pour savoir comment passer devant ce sale cabot, et puis réapprendre à voler, aussi. J'en avais marre. Et surtout, j'en avais marre de mentir sur le pourquoi je portais désormais un turban. Je trouvais tant que prétendre qu'il m'avait été offert par un prince africain en guise de remerciement pour l'avoir sauvé d'un zombie sonnait faux ! J'étais d'ailleurs bizarrement surpris que les gens ne me posaient pas plus de questions. Peut-être savaient-ils... ?

Non. Non. Ils ne savaient pas, c'était impossible. J'étais dans mon bureau, devant mon miroir. Et je m'apprétais à retirer ce turban, qui ruinait ma vie, depuis ce voyage en Albanie. Mais vite, il m'arrêta dans mon geste.

" Dis-moi, mon cher Quirinus. Ne trouves-tu pas bon, d'être en vie ? Ne trouves-tu pas bon d'être protégé, de me protéger ? Choisis ton camp, Quirinus. Ou tu es avec moi, ou tu peux dire tes adieux..."

Je soupirai. Je lâchai le turban, que je laissai au dessus de ma tête. Je n'y touchai plus. En acceptant d'approcher l'arbre, j'avais choisi mon camp. Désormais, j'étais le serviteur de Lord Voldemort. J'étais son corps, et il était mon âme. Nous n'étions qu'un. Et si je le trahissais, c'était nous deux qui en payeront le prix.

J'étais Quirinus Quirrel. J'étais professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, cette année-là. Et tout ça, je ne l'ai pas choisi. On ne choisit pas son destin. Autrement, je n'aurai jamais eu de mage noir derrière la tête.


End file.
